


Faith's Ultimate Nightmare

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Extremely Disordered Behavior, F/F, Forced Sex, Human Furniture, Mother/Daughter incest (forced), Non-consent, forced sex between mother and daughter, maternal incestous lesbian rape (HORRIBLE STUFF), prostitution by a girl's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This situation is extremely horrible, and must never be done in any capacity, but it is shown to show some of what may have happened to Faith, and some of the psychologial/emotional stressors that would have hurt her in her teen years; it is designed to make her out to be a heroine in her own right- a horribly abused survivor, if you please.<br/>This is NOT designed to be pleasent to encounter- she is forced to have sex with her own mother in this, then robbed by her mom!<br/>This situation ought to be extremely upsetting to anybody! I am posting it to say that what happened is WRONG, and to insert it into my own story "Surprising Cellmates" to explain some of Faith's background, and why she is crying in chapter 3- which you will see when I post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith's Ultimate Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprising Cellmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119785) by [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn). 



> Author’s Notes:
> 
> A companion and insert piece to my “Surprising Cellmates” story; this tells some of Faith Lehane’s background, and is pretty abusive.  
> Faith is going by “Faith Amber Lehane” and is a Catholic in this- but she is NOT in a safe environment- her mom is distinctly NOT behaving herself!

Faith’s Ultimate Nightmare.

By James Carmody.

Disclaimer:

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the entire franchise, is the property of Joss Whedon, and until he decides to sell it, or give me written permission to sell stories in that series- I will not accept any money for this or any other Buffy stories! I only own this storyline- Joss owns the series, am I unmistakably clear on this point: I Will Not Accept Money of Any Kind for this! He has not given me written permission- this is just for fun.

Warning:

Forced sex between a mother and daughter- this is Definitely rated M at the least! Not a gentle story- Faith is raped by her prostitute mother in this! Designed to show some of the “mental/psychological stressors” she (Faith) would have gone through if this were to take place. Those events are Horrible and should Never be done!

　

Chapter 1.): “When will this Gehenna end for me?”

Thirteen-year-old Faith Amber Lehane was silently crying herself to sleep again while holding her stuffed toy polar-bear; Snowstorm. She was just at the age when she was changing from a girl into a woman (bodily), and her mom was a prostitute; or so she had recently discovered… quite to her emotional discomfort. As the teen girl cried, she hugged Snowstorm and talked to her toy bear- it was one of the true friends she had in this horrible life. Faith loved her mother- or wanted to, but her mom selling her body was something that was very upsetting to the girl.

When Faith got home from her South Boston Catholic School, named St. Andrew’s, she had done her school-work; which took her maybe up to three hours, she had been working on it in her room, then she got into her multi-level bed, after saying her nightly prayers… ever since she found out what her mom did for a living (which disgusted the teen girl to no end), she had prayed that her mom would change her ways in tears before a picture of the Sacred Heart in her room that overlooked her bed., and it seemed to be to no effect.

As the distraught girl fell asleep, her mother’s ‘customer’, the ‘john’ she was with left contented, and paid for her services. Oh, the pay was adequate, but her mom, a certain Roberta Lehane, who looked quite a bit like Faith did in her twenties, decided that **she** wasn’t satisfied with either the pay or the sexual contact! Then a truly evil idea entered Roberta’s head: [have sex with your daughter- Faith] the message read. Roberta would have been (and should have been) horrified at the concept of raping her daughter (which is what it would be), but her drug-and-alcohol addled mind (which she had done quite willfully) didn’t see it as so horrible at all! Oh, her customer had paid well for the ‘appointment’, but she just wasn’t satisfied- either monetarily or sexually- and she was going to take it out on her little girl!

Roberta walked quietly into Faith’s bedroom, to find her child having cried herself to sleep again! _“Firecracker has **got** to stop being such a cry-baby! This’ll teach her to stop crying about every little thing…”_ Roberta thought to herself. _“When I was her age, I was tough, so I’ll teach her to be tough just as I learned.”_ Mrs. Lehane thought with a smile. Faith at that point started to wake up, and rolled onto her back; looked at her mom, and said “Mommy, what is it, why are you here in my room, do you want something?” “Shhh, my child, yes, I do want something… YOU!” with that, her mommy climbed into bed with Faith, and forced her down into the bed underneath her! Faith was scared- her mom had suddenly gotten vicious; as her mom’s ‘boyfriends’ sometimes were!

Faith tried to fight her off, she screamed for her mom to leave her alone, to actually **be** a mom to her, and not try to treat her as a lover; and Roberta’s response was to cover Faith’s screams with a searing, brutal, kiss! She then started to touch her teenage daughter all over- in very inappropriate ways for a parent to do- or anybody to do period! Faith realized something horrible at that point: she was being raped by her own Mother, and there wasn’t anything the teenage girl could do about it! Tears streamed down the girl’s cheeks as Faith cried about what was happening to her at the hands of someone who was **supposed** to be there for her to look up to as to how a woman is supposed to behave! Faith was being betrayed in the most perverse way she could think of! Honestly; she wanted to vomit right then and there- it was _that_ upsetting for her!

Roberta continued to touch Faith as she would a man, and Faith, for her part, continued trying to fight off her mom, but Roberta was currently stronger than Faith was, so it was hopeless for the teenager. When her mother was finished making Faith her lover, she got off her daughter (whom she had been sitting on in the last part of this perversion), and calmly walked to her daughter’s personal bank to empty it of any money that Faith Amber Lehane had in it! Through tear-blurred vision; Faith watched as her mom coldly robbed her!

This was just the first night of many such **_extremely_** wicked encounters!

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter Author’s Notes:
> 
> This story is designed to make Faith out to be a heroine in her own right- and to show some of the trauma she might have gone through- it is NOT designed to be pleasant in any way!


End file.
